


A box of chicken nuggets

by Lake_Toya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shared Meals, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, are we dating?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Their meetings usually consisted of something like this: Kuroo would buy Tsukki a strawberry shake and the large box of 15 nuggets.***Tsukishima moved to Tokyo to attend university, it wasn't the same one Kuroo went to, but they still found time to meet up every week at the local McD's.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I threatened phix that I would write. MCD = McDonalds.

When Kuroo found him, Tsukishima was at their usual table in the second floor seating area of the McDonald's they've been meeting at every Thursday afternoon for a couple weeks now.

Tsukishima had moved to Tokyo recently for university, though not the same one Kuroo was attending, so Kuroo insisted they get together for a couple hours a week. They mutually decided that this McDonald's would be a convenient place to meet, and it was sort of in between both of their apartments.

Zigzagging through the other tables, he found his way to the table at the corner next to the window overlooking the street below. Kuroo set down the strawberry shake in front of the blonde before placing the tray down and taking the seat across from Tsukishima.

"Thanks Kuroo-san."

"No problem." Kuroo replied as he set about opening the box of chicken nuggets they usually shared before poking a straw into his own cola beverage. 

Tsukishima had his nose in a literature book as he absent-mindedly reached for a nugget.

"Oh, did you get the BBQ sauce?"

Kuroo held out the opened sauce container as Tsukishima quietly thanked him. 

Figuring the blonde was trying to get some readings done, Kuroo himself took out his laptop and went over an assignment he was working on while eating the fries he also got for himself.

Their meetings usually consisted of something like this: Kuroo would buy Tsukki a strawberry shake and the large box of 15 nuggets. Then he'd get whatever else he wanted to eat, usually a soft drink and a small burger, or small fries. Nothing too big because inevitably he would have to finish Tsukishima's chicken nuggets. The blonde always insisted he wanted the 15 nuggets, but always left at least 10 or so of the nuggets for Kuroo to finish. It had always been like this through the years of their friendship - even back when Tsukishima was still in high school and they'd meet maybe two or three times a year in person. 

After about fifteen minutes, Tsukishima let out a groan and stretched his arms above his head, slipping a bookmark between the pages of his book before closing it down on the table.

"Sorry, Kuroo-san. I had to finish reading that bit before my class tomorrow morning."

"It's fine. I figured it was something like that." Kuroo then shut his laptop and turned to the blonde.

"So how's it going Tsukki? You're almost a month into your first semester at uni."

"Pretty good. You were right to tell me to ease up on the course load because I don't think I could handle all that plus join our volleyball team too."

"Oh? Can't wait till my uni plays yours Tsukki." Kuroo leaned back in his seat and grinned, studying the blonde.

"I just joined, I highly doubt they'd make me a starter right away, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima replied. It was true, tryouts were just two weeks ago, and while he had been attending practice at least twice a week, it was highly unlikely their coach would have him play in actual games versus the more senior players on the team.

"Aw. I would like to say you should be more optimistic Tsukki, but realistically, you're not wrong." Kuroo frowned. He really wanted to play against his blonde kouhai again in an official match, but Tsukishima was right, it was highly unlikely the blonde would get put in an actual match for now, especially not within the first month or so of joining.

"I probably have to wait until next semester before the coach will even consider having me sub in." Tsukishima added as he picked up his strawberry shake to take a sip.

"Well, it's not unheard of to sub in first years who demonstrate a lot of skill. Maybe you'll get subbed in earlier than you think." Kuroo mused as he reached for the box of chicken nuggets Tsukishima had already shoved over to his side of the table. 

Looking down, Kuroo counted 10 left, meaning Tsukishima had a decent amount today. He was glad he only bought the small container of fries for himself because he wasn't so hungry. Secretly, he was hoping the blonde would develop a bigger appetite because it concerned him how Tsukishima could possibly develop any body mass for sports. He had said as much in the past, but didn't want to nag, so he didn't voice his thoughts today.

Speaking of, Tsukishima was silent for a bit, seemingly gazing out the window. When the blonde finally spoke, he only said, "Maybe." 

"Huh?" Kuroo wanted to ask coherently, but he had just shoved a whole nugget in his mouth.

"Maybe. We'll see what happens. It'll be nice to face off across the net from you again." Tsukishima gave one of his rare genuine half smiles. 

"Ah, Tsukki…!" Kuroo felt a little blip in his chest at that. It made him really happy to see the blonde like that, and he couldn't figure out quite why. Well, maybe he did. He was glad that Tsukishima seemed to also want to play in a match against him, as much as he wanted to play against the blonde again.

Tsukishima finished the last of his strawberry shake and set down the cup in the tray. He watched as Kuroo finished off the last chicken nugget and slurp the remains of his drink.

"Ready to go, Kuroo-san?"

"Yeah." Kuroo shoved the rest of their garbage onto the tray as Tsukishima stood. The blonde grabbed the tray and went to the trash station while Kuroo zipped up his backpack. 

Stepping out of the restaurant and heading to the closest subway station, Tsukishima spoke first, "It was nice to see you again, Kuroo-san."

"Same, Tsukki. See you next week? Same time, same place?"

"Of course. Oh." Tsukishima paused briefly just as they were entering the station.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kuroo looked at the blonde beside him.

"Well, it's okay if you're busy, there's just this movie I was interested in…" Tsukishima said quietly, looking forward.

"Oh! I'm up for it." Kuroo quickly replied. He really wouldn't mind spending more time with Tsukishima, even if it meant juggling his weekend schedule.

"Okay. I'll message you later, and we can figure out a time for this weekend?" 

"Yeah, of course! It's a date Tsukki!" Kuroo waved to the blonde as Tsukishima got onto his train.

Inside the train, Tsukishima wondered if he heard correctly. Did Kuroo call it a date?!

***

Continued


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday, and Tsukishima waited outside the movie theatre for Kuroo. After convincing himself that Kuroo’s comment was just a ‘friend date’ - the kind of thing where you plan a day to hang out with a friend, Tsukishima texted Kuroo and they figured out a screening time that worked for both of them. Since they both had Monday morning classes, it was decided that a Sunday afternoon matinee was the best choice, and hey, if they felt like it, they could grab an early-ish dinner afterwards before inevitably going home to finish any last minute readings or homework.

“Tsukki!” The blonde looked over to his right to see Kuroo waving to him. It wasn’t difficult to spot him with the height and the messy hair.

“Should we buy our tickets, Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah, let’s try to get some good seats. Are they giving out any freebies with the showing?”

“Ah, I’m not sure. Maybe not since it’s been out for a few days now.”

Stifling a yawn, Kuroo nodded and followed Tsukishima to the ticket counter. He had stayed up a bit later than normal the previous night to try to finish a lab report so that he could spend the afternoon with Tsukishima.

Without turning his head, Tsukishima commented, “Don’t you dare fall asleep and snore during the movie.”

“Mean. I just stayed up to finish some homework last night. And I don’t snore.”

“Hmm. Is that so?” Tsukishima chuckled as they walked into the theatre, finding their seats. 

***

“That was pretty slick!” Kuroo commented as soon as the movie ended, stretching his legs out and leaning back, raising his arms above his head. He was pretty proud of himself for not having fallen asleep during the movie, not that it was possible - it was an action movie that didn’t stall.

Tsukishima himself sat up and stretched. Movie theatre seats are not made with tall people in mind. Taking a few moments to reply, he finally said, “Yeah, the effects were well done, the plot was pretty standard, but still enjoyable.”

“That’s such... a standard answer, Tsukki.” Kuroo laughed as he got up out of the seat as well.

“Standard answer for a standard action movie.”

“You were the one who wanted to watch this!”

“I know! I wanted to see it because I knew what to expect. It would be decently entertaining, and at least the special effects were nice to look at.”

Kuroo hummed in agreement as the pair made their way out of the cinema.

“Want to grab dinner?” Tsukishima turned slightly to Kuroo when they were back out on the street.

“Hmm, sure. Somewhere cheap though, I don’t get paid from my part-time till next week.”

“Of course. We’re both uni students here, cheap goes without saying.” Tsukishima smirked.

“Extra cheap though, Tsukki!” Kuroo chuckled back.

“Not McDonalds. Once a week is enough for my arteries, thank you.”

Kuroo guffawed at that. “Aww, I thought you liked McDonalds?”

“I DO. But seriously, once a week is enough.”

“Alright, alright. Saizeriya? Ramen?” Kuroo pointed to several of the restaurants they passed by on the street.

“Hmm, yeah, could do ramen.” Tsukishima paused as they reached a street corner. “Or, Kuroo-san, do you want to just get a bento at a convenience store and head back to my apartment?”

Kuroo blinked a couple times before the blonde’s words registered. “Oh. Uh. Sure. That works. I don’t think I’ve seen your place before.”

“It’s just a plain student apartment, don’t get excited.”

***

“Excuse the intrusion.” Kuroo mumbled as he removed his shoes before entering Tsukishima’s apartment, carrying the shopping bag with their dinner inside. Tsukishima decided to buy some large 2L drinks to stock up for the week and was carrying those.

“Have a seat Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima pointed to the small low table by a side wall of his small studio apartment. He took the shopping bag from Kuroo and proceeded to the kitchen area to reheat the food.

“So this is your place.” Kuroo looked around curiously, noting how neatly Tsukishima had made his bed in the corner. True to his description, it was a small studio, with a single bed, a study desk beside the bed, and small floor space where Kuroo was currently, with the low table and floor cushions. There were lots of grids and shelves on the wall for storage, and Tsukishima had some plastic drawers at the foot of his bed, presumably to hold clothes.

“Told you it was small and nothing special.” Tsukishima called out, above the beeping of the microwave. The blonde removed a tray and shoved the next bento into the microwave.

“It’s your place though, your first own place. So it’s special.” Kuroo pointed out.

“That’s true, I guess. You’re on your second apartment, right?” Tsukishima asked, bring both bento trays over to the table.

“Yeah. It’s not much bigger than this though. I just moved because it was closer to my school. Oh, but the kitchen and washer is nicer in my current one.”

“Ah. Couldn’t you have lived at home?”

Kuroo gave a small laugh. “If you mean ‘you’re from Tokyo, why couldn’t you commute?’. Well, you’re not wrong, but again, the commute. The train line I’d have to take in the mornings is crazy. I tried it for a month or two and gave up. My current place is still busy, but at least I don’t have to pack in with people for an hour, plus those transfers.”

Tsukishima nodded in understanding. Having been in Tokyo for a few months now, he still couldn’t get used to how crowded the city could be.

“Bet you miss the countryside.” Kuroo grinned.

“Yeah. I do, a bit.” Tsukishima poked at his food.

“It was nice there the few times I visited you.” Kuroo smiled fondly.

After finishing their meal, Tsukishima looked over to the older man. He kind of liked Kuroo’s company, it was comfortable and easy like this, but he still had that nagging thought in his head that he had to finish up the last bit of homework before tomorrow.

As if heading his thoughts, Kuroo tilted his head and frowned, “I really liked hanging out today, Tsukki, but I’m sorry I still have to edit my lab report before tomorrow.”

“I was just going to say that I still had stuff to finish too, so it’s perfectly understandable, Kuroo-san.” 

“Alright. Sounds like we both need to stop procrastinating.” Kuroo rose from where he was seated on a floor cushion, clamping a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Walking Kuroo to his door, Tsukishima bid him farewell, “Thank you for watching the movie with me. See you Thursday I guess.”

“Yeah, definitely. See you Thursday.” Kuroo finished putting on his shoes, but spoke again just as he stepped out the door, “Next time, you should come to my place Tsukki!”

“As long as it’s clean, Kuroo-san.”

“Hey! I keep my place clean, I’ll have you know.” Kuroo frowned. It was mostly true except on Fridays when the week’s mess piles up. 

“Yeah, yeah..” Tsukishima smirked as he waved goodbye.

It was a few hours later as the blonde was finishing his homework that he got a video call request on his phone from Yamaguchi. 

Answering the call, he was greeted with his childhood friend’s face.

“Hey.”

“Tsukki! How’s life in Tokyo?”

“You ask me that every week.”

“I know, but seriously, do anything fun this week?”

“Well, Kuroo-san was just over.”

“Ohhhhhhh?” 

Tsukishima squinted and noted that Yamaguchi’s eyebrows scrunched up to his forehead.

“We just watched a movie, and since we’re both broke uni students I suggested we get dinner from the convenience store rather than eat out.”

“So you had a movie date with Kuroo-san, then invited him back to your place, hmm?” Tsukishima could see his friend waggling his eyebrows on the screen of the phone.

“No! It’s a friend hang-out! What’s with that accusatory tone, Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima’s defense fell on almost deaf ears though, as Yamaguchi was too busy laughing on the other end of the screen.

***

Continued

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this fic is to make each chapter episodic, like in a weekly TV sitcom, so each chapter is like an individual short fic, but there's an over-arching plot/theme to link them all together.
> 
> Note: in Japan the large box of nuggets has 15 pieces inside. I'm aware in many other countries, the large box has 20.


End file.
